Awakened!
by Ultimategodgohan
Summary: Mike wants to earn some money. He loves to work and play around. With his cat by his side. Mike has to survive the 5 nights at Freddy's. Along the way he has to figure out if the animatronics want to kill him or is it someone else!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Me: Hey guys it is my first time writing a story of ! I hope you like it.**

 **Here are some standard info about the story:**

 _ **Thoughts are in Italic. So are dream animatronics.**_

 _ **Mike's brother is the puppet. The brother is the crying child.**_

 _ **Springtrap never had purple guy inside him.**_

 _ **Purple guy has not yet gone on a killing spree.**_

 _ **Purple guy is Mike's cousin.**_

 __ _ **Awaken!  
**_

Mike enjoyed pizza. He enjoyed work. So when he realized that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was hiring a security guard, he took the job happily. He could finally pay off his rent completely. His cat, Snuffles, rubbed his against his leg and purred affectionately. The purple uniform fit perfectly and Mike couldn't help but admire the golden buttons on the front. In just two minutes he could drive to his favorite place in the world when he was a kid. With Snuffles purring, Mike felt confident. Mike grasped snuffles and carried him into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. School was getting intense. Also correction. Purple guy has killed 5 kids and shoved the into the suit. Let the chapter commence.**

Mike thought over the reason he was entering this job. He needed the money for his mother. She got awfully sick and had to stay in the hospital. With Mike's dad dead, Mike had to get a job. For god's sake Mike was only 17. The stress was real. Mike jumped back into reality, as Snuggles purred and rubbed against Mike's head. Mike steeled his nerves and walked into the pizzeria.

The air inside was cold and fresh. Mike knew where to go, due to his tour with the head of security, Gregory. Gregory said he could bring Snuffles as long as Mike didn't lose him. Mike noticed Snuggles walking right into the office and fall asleep on the desk. The desk had a weird old fan made out of metal, a old fashioned phone, and many posters of the Freddies pizzeria. There were two doors with options to turn on the lights and open/close them.

"Why would you need to close the doors" Mike wondered aloud. Then a large sound broke out


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang loudly, shattering the other wise silent room. Mike jumped sideways and slammed into the wall. The buttons were extremely sensitive to touch and were slammed down hard. Snuffles arched her back and hissed loudly at the door and phone. Mike rubbed his shoulder while glaring at the phone."Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Mike could only stare at the phone after.


End file.
